White Crown
He sat on a rock, gazing up at the rising sun as it barely stood above the horizon, barely illuminating anything enough to give off actual color. Everything that you could see was simply a silhouette, the very basic outline of an object’s shape whether human, tree, rock, etc. His silhouette, monstrous in size to such an extent that he just looked like a big blob of nothing. All you could make out was his enormous body, and that alone was enough to intimidate most people. He turned away from the sun, pushing himself off with his incredibly powerful hands, forcing his body several feet in the air. When his feet danced with the hard earth beneath him, they crushed it, creating footprints in the tough rock terrain. Just as his height was incredible, his weight was even more so. Sannoto Senju, once a very kind and warming man, had succumbed to reality. His only true lover dying, and the wish she wanted him to keep was broken; he had thought he had killed his daughter. However, several weeks passed and he discovered she was indeed alive, but had revived the Akatsuki organization and was intent on throwing the world into chaos. Nevertheless he had failed as a father, and as a peace advocate he had failed yet again to convert someone over to peace, even his own flesh and blood. His peaceful nature, while it still existed, would no longer rely entirely on words. Force was sometimes needed, only when the opposition is extremely stubborn and demented. Black Crown was such a force and he was intent on stopping them before any more damage could be done. Black Crown, a terrorist organization intent on capturing the nine tailed beast and reviving the extremely powerful Shinju to conquer the world yet again, had already taken three tailed beast into their possession. The Nine Tails, the strongest of the nine beast. The Two tails, the ferocious fire breather. Lastly, the four tails, the portable volcano. With the capture of these beast and the devastation brought by trying to capture such chakra forms, people began to convert and join black crown to rid the world of chakra all together. Sannoto wouldn’t let this happen anymore, thus commanded that the nations join together and send their elite shinobi to join a single organization to stop black crown specifically. Consisting of twelve powerful shinobi of their own right, they will travel the land and limit Black Crown activity. Dubbed the Allied Anti_Black_Crown_Mobilization_Force by the citizens, viewed as heroes and saviors of the shinobi world, today was the day that they would all meet in a single spot. The neutral territory of the Land of Noodles, they would all embark on a journey across the ocean to head to the Land of Demons, where Black Crown was seemingly mobilizing. Sannoto would be the leader of such shinobi, commanding them using his vast experience. He waited by the cliff, his eyes open, scanning the area accompanied by a rather serious demeanor. He would stop Black Crown, then he’d stop his daughter. Then, the strip bar. Despite his rather realistic personality, Sannoto was still a pervert regardless. Though he hid it more than ever, he plays his perverted nature off in a more coolish sense. Samiya/Exiled was chosen by him to become apart of White Crown, not by him targeting her. No, he met her in some bar in the middle of the desert, a small town that was used for transportation. With his charms, he attempted to tempt the woman, but didn’t work too well. Regardless, he waited for her and the rest of the members to arrive, so that they all could embark on the journey together. “So, will be the first to arrive?” the Senju inquired to himself, patiently waiting. White shines brilliantly in the light. Kumogakure was the home of a proud people. Constantly endangered by outside threats, they may have turned to getting greedy with techniques and military power, but it was only to protect the Cloud forevermore. Ever since the First Raikage, the duty of Kumogakure shinobi has been to create a world where the next generation can prosper and establish the Cloud as a splendid village, with skilled shinobi, and terrific people. Passing on the Mantle to the Current Generation, many new threats opposed Kumogakure again. After the threat against the whole world from Kaguya, and Madara, various Uchiha plagued the lands or so. Rebellion broke out, eventually growing into the large Civil War years ago, against the bandits and rebels. But ever since then, underneath the central Mamoru, Kumogakure has been on its way to establishing the dream of the all the Raikage before. Now, new threats oppose the Cloud's way of life. The Black Crown and the Akatsuki aim to wipe out shinobi, though through different, while somewhat similar methods. As a result, Kumogakure shinobi staying true to the mantle should be combating the threat. To keep Kumogakure afloat and the next generation prospering, that's exactly what Kei planned to do. Arriving at the speed of light, and being the first, Kei shined in the reflection of light off the waves, and from the sun itself. There, he lay eyes on the Peace Seeker, who had summoned him here. A man he held much respect for, even if they came from different villages. He was a powerful shinobi, with a great dream. He respected his elders. In greeting, he said, "Sannoto, I thank you for this opportunity, to see my home the safety and well-being it deserves, along with the world as well. This organization, is a promising prospect." "The will of fire shall never be extinguished." These were the thoughts on the mind of the famous Konohagakure shinobi, Sayotsu. He was one of the few who were summoned to attend the meeting that gathered those who wanted to annihilate the threat of the black crown. The black crown being an organization that would endanger Konoha greatly, Sayotsu felt as if it was his duty to decimate the black crown in order to ensure the safety of his village. Konoha was a peaceful village, it managed to maintain its peacefulness over the years proceeding the fourth shinobi war. Konohagakure was a village that gripped a great amount of success and achievements over the years. It was a village that bewildered many with their strength and determination. Many took Konoha's shinobi as examples for resilience and determination. Many were amazed by how Konoha shinobi never gave in, no matter how much they were at a disadvantage. That was due to their unyielding "Will of Fire", which they took as a signature for their love and togetherness. The will of fire burned deeply in the hearts of many shinobi in Konohagakure. They had a different mentality where they believed that they could achieve anything with the power of love. They saw strength in unity and weakness in separation. That unique and special mentality and mind-set, lead Konoha to great achievements. It was the reason for Konoha being one of the great nations for years, decades even. The Will of Fire was very strong in Sayotsu for someone who wanted to be a hero in his childhood and for someone who tasted the bitterness of life in the hardest of ways, he wished to change the world. He believed that he gripped power enough to destroy nations and he wanted to use this power in order to save his village. He considered this mission to be the most important one in his life as it could decide the fate of Konoha. Sayotsu was no ordinary shinobi. He had the power of space and time between his hands, he developed many deadly Fūinjutsu and was known in Konoha to be one of the most powerful shinobi. He was famous for his overwhelming speed. No opponent could catch up with him. He could even dodge a direct attack from the Hokage at full speed. His speed was said to have surpassed even the fourth Hokage. Something natural for someone who is utilizing his famous jutsu. His speed was his trademark. It was rumored that he was the fastest shinobi in existence, yet these were all mere speculations that required approvement. Sayotsu strolled along his way as he made his way towards the meeting location. He appeared as a relatively tall man, with a clearly fit and well-toned body. He was walking slowly as he stepped on the bushes making vivid sounds. He had his famous eyepatch, which was covered by his hair that went across his eyes. As for his clothing, he was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, accompanied by black shoes and a white shirt underneath the jacket. It seemed as a casual outfit rather than one he would be fighting with. Nonetheless, his clothing didn't get in the way of unleashing his true powers and abilities. He was walking towards the rendezvous spot as he strolled slowly with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He seemed to be clear-minded, but he had a lot of trouble roaming around in his head. Sayotsu was very worried about the black crown issue, he thought about failing his cause and dying. For someone who cared for his life greatly and valued it to be priceless, it was a tough decision. "The black crown are a great danger, that is inevitably true. I must put an end to the danger carried by these troublesome bastards. However, failure to me isn't an option, but it's a possibility. Sadly, I don't know if I would make it out of this alive. It's frightening, the thought of me dying." he thought as he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and exhaling it from his mouth slowly as his look became more serious. "I'm someone who values life greatly, but my goal as a child was to be a hero. I don't know if there is anything like heroes anymore, but if it means saving Konoha, then I'd rather be a hero that saved the village in exchange for his life than to be a coward who would die in his bed years later." he smirked as he said the last statement. "Better pick up the pace then!" he said as he disappeared using the third stage of his famous jutsu. Behind him, he left a trail of air currents that swirled around from the effect of his overwhelming speed. He made his way to the randevu destination as he saw a white-haired man standing before a giant blond-haired man. Sayotsu slowed down as he came to a complete stop about half a kilometer behind them. He then kept walking slowly towards them as he appeared before both of the men. "Yo." he said, not uttering another word as he got on hand out of his pocket and lifted it up slightly as a sign of greeting or rather, "weaving". He then put his hand back in his pocket and walked slowly towards a tree as he leaned his back, relaxing it on the tall tree. He tilted his head upwards as he looked at Sannoto and Kei, "I take it that I arrived early. Well, I guess we'll have to wait then." he said in a very casual and relaxed fashion, without the slightest signs of irritation. The Konoha man maintained his position as he waited for the arrival of the remaining members. "........Ke.........Ken.........KENTA!!!!" A disembodied voice echoed throughout the head of a half sleep Kenta. "Uurrnngggg, what, let me sleep a few more minutes." Kenta said rolling over back in the makeshift bed he was lying on which was made of tree limbs, soft leafs, and a bunch of moss as a little pillow. "Kenta, wake up you have a very important meeting with that new group you aligned yourself with remember." The person, or animal that had been attempting to wake Kenta up was a summoning of Kenta's from , a frog. The frog had a deep and booming voice, but was the size of an average human's hand; the frog was Kenta's personal alarm clock because of its voice and size. When Kenta finally came to his senses and realized what his "alarm clock" was waking him up for, it was like he was shocked by lightning as he was alert and had more of a serious look on his face apart from his usual playful manner. Kenta had a strong belief in not only protecting things he loved, but making sure other people don't have to go through pain. Sure he was a pervert, drunk, even a beast from what people call him, but Kenta also had a resolve to eliminate groups like the Black Crown that could cause people pain he didn't want them to endure. And after the elimination of Black Crown he would continue to rid the world of people who caused other people great pain. Kenta sat up from his makeshift bed which was in a large tree, he and his "alarm clock" hooped down from the tree onto the ground. He got to the ground and started to stretch and said to his frog, "Hey, how long before the meeting starts by the way?" "Hmmmmm, about 10 more minutes." the frog responded. "10 minutes....... huh?????? SHIT!!!!!!!! I need to hurry, the meeting spot is like 2 hours away." Kenta said in a frantic as he started to run in the direction of the meeting spot. "Wow, he's more of an idiot than what they told me. Hey uhh, Kenta, so you expect to arrive there with nothing on. I mean you leaving your stuff here would be a field day for some kids who don't know how to use ninja tools. Ya know, since they don't know how to use them they might die, then........" "Ahhh, shut up." Kenta said cutting the frog off by kicking him, in doing this he made the frog disappear back to its home at Mount Myouboku. Kenta got his things which was only a pair of shorts that carried everything of his. Kenta was known for his use in his kekkei genkai's ability of Sage Transformation. He had mastered the Sage Transformation eliminating the urges to kill; not only that but he also mastered ways of performing the techniques that came with the transformation. To get to the meeting he decided to use one of this techniques, the Jet Booster Jump. Small appendages came from his ankles, legs, and foot, because of his mastery in the technique, he could get the full speed from the thrust. Kenta floats in the air with the thrust from his jet boosters and blasts off in the direction of the meeting, breaking the sound barrier while doing so. There was a sonic boom from Kenta breaking the sound barrier with his jet booster technique, he was making great time as he closed in upon his destination. Three powerful chakra signatures could be felt as he knew that he was at the meeting place, Kenta quickly redirected towards the ground creating yet another sonic boom, announcing his arrival. When he landed, he caused a small crater to form up under him from the speed at which he was moving and the impact from landing on the ground. He then stood firmly among his fellow Allied Anti Black Crown Mobilization Force brethren and realized it was only the four of them. Kenta only had on his pants and sandals, he wasn't the biggest but he was well fit as his muscular physique was well defined from every fiber of his being. "So uhhh, I take it that I'm not late huh, as a matter of face I'm guessing we are pretty early." Kenta says to Kei, Sannoto, and Sayotsu. "That damn frog. He's gonna make a nice stew." "The Land of Noodles, is it? Perhaps I should have taken a lunch break instead of committing to the organization." Were the internal thoughts of a rather odd-looking woman. While possessing the necessary figure to be classified as a model, she was clearly a from the penetrating gaze she possessed. The woman walked around the bustling streets, with lights illuminating all the produce that was on sale. "I could have had some Yakisoba..." She continued to think to herself, as the light began to expose her almost seductive attire. A white dress slit across her legs, torso and with detached sleeves. She clearly had no intention of revealing the occupation she indulged in daily. Having left the rather bustling streets, she came upon a somewhat deserted area. It was one filled with rocks and large cliff-heads. On one of these she could sense four strong presences, and understood where her destination lied. Despite this, she wasn't exactly in the greatest mood to go to this destination. Accelerating herself slightly, she managed to reach the destination at a fortunate time; not too early, not too late. The woman then introduced herself, "Hello. I am the mercenary Tsubasa and I am a representative from Amegakure." She spoke with a direct tone, not wishing to engage in any meaningless banter. But the introduction she gave of herself hid the truth. The woman, labelled as Tsubasa, was formerly on a higher political standing than all of the individuals before her. Her name was Samiya/Vagabond; the Sixth Kazekage prior to her untimely defection. She joined this organization with a primary intention that surpassed her desire to protect what was once hers; it was in order to atone for her sins. She had committed a grave mistake when leaving Sunagakure, leaving it weakened beyond the state it already had been cornered to. Despite it being a small effort, she believed it was a necessary first step. She had recognized all the Shinobi before her from records that she had gathered over her small tenure as a Kage. "Sannoto Senju...The Perverted Metal Seeker of Peace; K of Kumogakure, Sayotsu of Konohagakure and Kenta...the White-Haired Beast. If all of these men have gathered...I'm going to be placed in a rather odd situation, aren't I?" She thought to herself, prior to snapping out of the so-called trance she put herself in. "It appears I am on time. In any case, I shall wait for the arrival for the rest of our compatriots prior to revealing the information I have gathered about Black Crown." A cool wind blew, scattering rose petals in a single location, all combining to form a silhouette, taking form as Kisui Iyoku. He heard wind from the villages of Sunagakure about this "White Crown", an organization he was granted an invitation to. He was told of the location and made haste, deciding to use a technique he had recently created, which came to view in front of the members in attendance. Kisui wanted to do something to help shed him of the shackles that Kumogakure set on him, try to set things right by doing good. He hated being viewed as an enemy and wanted to finally be rid of any ill will the village had towards him. At the same time, he wanted to guarantee the safety of the village an old friend promised him asylum to. Even after the man's death, he kept the promise of keeping safe the village of Sunagakure. "Sannoto, I want to extend my thanks for the invitation to this organization. The Black Crown has been a plague to the Shinobi world for too long. It's time someone did something about that, I believe." The transmigrant of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, his Rinnegan shined a lustrous blue as the sun rested over the horizon, having been exposed to the cosmic energy he absorbed during his meditations. The cool, ocean wind blowing off in the distance moved his attire around, dancing alongside the wind. He felt a long lasting feeling of peace, one that would be threatened by the likes of the Black Crown. Kisui didn't want that peace to end. He wanted it to continue in every way possible. As long as the Black Crown stood a threat, that peace was also threatened, and he wanted to do something about it. Funny how something as a piece of paper can change your whole day, imagine more if it was your life. You have been invited and requested to join among the ranks of the White Crown. Takenshi Uchiha said in his head, the words of the papers header bouncing to and fro in his mind like a pendulum. Black Crown was a group that off hearsay along Takenshi knew was dangerous, but had no idea how they could warrant such a threat that a anti-group was established in order to meet and deal with the rising black crown. As Takenshi approached the door that he was instructed to go to by the letter he stood at the door and took on final deep breath. "There's no turning back at this point, what's done is done and I will see it through to the end". Takenshi said to himself strengthening his resolve in the matter. He would join this White Crown and carry his load. Of course he couldn't help but wonder if his brother was here, Raido his own flesh and blood still seemed like a mystery to him, guess being missing for that many years does that to someone. Takenshi opened the door as his large frame shuffled in smoothly, his 6'3 size made him hard to miss not to mention his ahri, as he surveyed the room he saw a gathering of other shinobi in the room. "Look at these shinobi, some faces I have never seen the others, I know only by reputation, talk about an honor". Takenshi said as he saw an opening to go mingle and get to know his new fellow comrades. Almost right after Takenshi had walked in, Jashin's Assassin had walked in about 15 seconds afterwards. He was short and looked as if he was 22. He looked around at his new comrades. "Hello." he said quietly. He hadn't really had trouble with the Black Crown but he wanted to ease the troubles of the villages. Besides he as getting bored these days. He decided that these "Black Crown" guys had to be stopped and it would provide him with a little fun. But He remembered that there was a reason these people had been gathered her today, these guys were no joke. "Hmph, I guess these are some of the best. But I only see one rather beautiful lady and all of the others are men." He thought to himself. "Hmmm, looks like I'm here." Thought a rather lazy-looking man. His most noticeable feature was his pair of sunglasses, illuminating his almost sparking blue eyes underneath their striking green lenses. Adorned in a black suit on this rather pleasant day, the heels of his dress shoes tapped onto the rocks that he just encountered. His senses peaked; he was definitely at the correct destination. Thus, he continued to move forward in his sluggish manner, forgoing any semblance of formality or urgency in this meeting of dedicated soldiers to their causes: he was simply looking to cure his boredom. The man, without any introduction, had leaned up against the nearest wall-like structure he could find. Placing his right foot up against the rocks, he placed his fingers around his cigar and blew out a puff of smoke. Oblivious to the world around him, he briefly observed his surroundings and the people he was dealing with. Most of them were the standard eccentric types; not worth his time. However, he did notice a single lady out of all these men; he snapped back into existence. "Ah, right. Yo, the name's Shikon." He off-handedly spoke, returning to his lazy tone of voice as he waited for the actual meeting to commence. Nothing played in the sounds of his head. He sat astray, atop the head of Hashirama's monument, his laying right next to him. Picking it up, he twirled it, and began to allow his mind to race in various different directions. But it's main location, was forced around the Allied Anti_Black_Crown_Mobilization_Force. In all honesty, he hadn't known what he had gotten himself into, but of course, he didn't want to sit in Konoha. The Hokage hadn't even given him missions, and for one who didn't like to be kept waiting. He was getting extremely impatient. This was possible the reason to why he was so quick. Literally, he was able to cover about 18 meters in a second. Using natural speed. "Lady Fūrin hasn't been taking care of me." He declared standing to his feet and placing his Gunbai to his back. Looking over the horizon, he began to dig into his memory for his destination. "The land of I forgot is about...thata way." Taking a single step, he vanished heading only towards the destination of the White Crown's meeting. Over the course of hours, she finally managed to reach his destination. Being able to sense them various different chakra signatures, he was able to easily deduce that it would most likely be where he needed to be. Arriving his grabbed his Gunbai and allowed it to smash directly into the ground. Creating a small crater where it hit, as well as a extremely mini quake. On his white robe, sat the dazzling crest of the Uchiha clan. This was something he was never ashamed to show off. And would without a doubt kill someone, if he felt the clan was being disrespected. His white hair blew with the with the wind, only complementing his robe. Looking at the many that stood, he spoke. "Shirou of the Uchiha, reporting." he states pulling on his blank forehead protect, that also bore the Uchiha's crest. Category:EmperorSigma